A little thing called love (markhyuck)
by markinmyheart
Summary: Bagi Mark, Haechan hanyalah ancaman yang perlu disingkirkan. Yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menghancurkan kebahagiaan kakaknya. Haechan bagai virus penjangkit yang bisa menyerang kapan saja dan Mark kuwalahan untuk menyingkirkan gadis toa menyebalkan yang ternyata malah jadi takdir hidupnya itu. [Markhyuck. Other Couple NCT. GS. Slice of Life. DLDR. RnR?]


**A Little Thing Called Love**

 **Story between Mark and Haechan**

 **Main pair : Markhyuck. Jaeyong. Jaechan. And another secret pairing.**

 **Main side : Yuta, Johnny, Taeil. OC.**

 **AU! Genderswitch. Romance. Comedy. School Life. Angst.**

 **Genre Teenager, M for vulgar word.**

 **Story © adorabletaeyong.**

* * *

Takdir itu terkadang seperti bermain-main dengan hidup manusia ya. Terkadang kita dibuat amat mencintai seseorang sebelum akhirnya kita harus merasakan saling membenci. Terkadang kita merasa sangat menyayangi sesuatu sebelum sebelum akhirnya kita merasa yang namanya kehilangan. Terkadang kita juga akan merasa sangat mempercayai seseorang sebelum akhirnya merasa terkhianati.

Takdir selalu bermain-main dan terkadang itu membuat takut manusia yang merasakannya.

Mungkin itu juga yang aku rasakan. Takut akan takdir yang membelenggu hidupku.

Ayahku meninggal saat aku masih berada di dalam kandungan. Membuat ibuku harus menikah lagi untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup kami. Ayah tiriku adalah orang Kanada. Ia baik sekali. Tidak kejam seperti orang tua yang dicap sebagai seorang yang suka menghasut dan membuat anggota keluarga yang lain berantakan.

Appa sangat menyayangiku dan juga kakak perempuanku. Bahkan menganggap kami seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia memberikan apapun yang aku dan kakakku inginkan.

Namun, lagi-lagi takdir seperti memainkan perasaanku. Baru saja aku bisa merasakan keluarga yang utuh. Merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, tapi lagi-lagi takdir merenggutnya.

Aku kembali merasakan apa itu kehilangan. Tuhan telah mengambil ayah kandungku. Kenapa ia harus mengambil ibu dan ayahku yang lain?

Ibu dan ayah tiriku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Itu terjadi saat mereka hendak pulang ke Korea setelah selesai mengurusi urusan ayah di Kanada.

Saat itu sedang terjadi badai di daerah samudera Pasifik. Cuaca yang sebelumnya diramalkan baik-baik saja malah berujung dengan kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku sudah kebal dengan apapun yang disebut perpisahan. Jadi kurasa aku masih bisa tegar untuk menghadapi ini semua, tapi tidak dengan kakak perempuanku.

Dia syok. Dia terpukul.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kami kehilangan sosok yang kami cintai. Keluarga kami. Tempat kami berlindung. Tempat kami berpulang. Semuanya sudah pergi. Hilang.

Kini hanya aku tempat dia berpulang.

Dan sekarang hanya dialah tempatku untuk kembali.

Hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya saat ini. Jika aku kehilangan dia itu berarti duniaku sudah hancur. Artinya hidupku akan sia-sia karena diriku tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang lagi.

.

Terkadang ada banyak hal membingungkan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kenapa kita harus ditemukan jika akhirnya ada perpisahan? Kenapa kita harus saling menyayangi jika akhirnya harus saling menyakiti? Kenapa kita harus saling mempercayai jika akhirnya kita harus saling mengkhianati?

Seperti yang terjadi padaku.

Kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta dengan musuhku sendiri?

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana awal semuanya terjadi. Yang jelas aku dulu sangat membencinya. Sangat. Gadis penjilat yang mukanya dulu selalu ingin kucabik-cabik sekarang berubah menjadi begitu cantik dan menggemaskan.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sosok yang dulu selalu ingin kusingkirkan, tapi selalu gagal. Kini malah menjadi pendamping hidupku. Teman hidupku. Dan kini menjadi teman bersandingku di tengah altar dan di depan pendeta.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana caranya takdir bermain. Cara takdir bekerja dan mempertemukanku dengan gadis gila ini. Yang mengenalkanku dengan apa yang namanya… cinta.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Mark," bisiknya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Aku menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "Aku sangat sangat membencimu, yeobo."

Kami berciuman di tengah altar disambut dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan tamu undangan. Sudut mataku menangkap kakakku dan tunangannya yang melambai ke arah kami bahagia.

Aku tersenyum. Menikmati ciuman Haechan yang terlihat lembut dan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Well, ini kisahku. Perjalananku menemukan makna kehidupan. Dan merasakan hal gila yang disebut CINTA.

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

Awal semua kisahku bermula saat aku kelas dua SMA.

Aku tidak sengaja mengenal gadis penjilat nan menyebalkan—yang empat tahun kemudian malah menjadi istriku sendiri—saat pesta dansa tahunan sekolah.

Saat sedang pesta dansa.

Ya, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun terusan selutut dengan rambut tergerai berwarna merah bata. Sebuah sepatu hak tinggi dengan ujung lancip yang bisa melukai kaki siapa pun yang terinjak olehnya.

Kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya adalah wajah arogan yang tenggelam dalam taburan bedak tebal. Mata hitamnya juga tenggelam diantara eyelinernya. Sangat tidak elegan untuk seumuran gadis SMA pada umumnya.

 _Like a whore_ … yeah, itu adalah kalimat yang sempat terlintas di pikiranku.

Dia sebenarnya adalah adik tingkat di sekolahku, tapi karena kepandaiannya itulah yang membuatnya lompat ke kelas dua. Menjadi teman seangkatanku. Dan buruknya ia berada di kelas unggulan, melebihiku. Aku tidak berkata jika diriku bodoh ya, tapi kepandaiannya saja yang terlampau batas.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya. Bahkan sebelum adanya pesta dansa tahunan ini. Wajahnya cukup cantik untuk seukuran yeoja sekolahan biasa. Dan kini ia terlihat anggun dengan balutan gaun merah terusannya dan semakin terlihat cantik dengan warna rambut yang hampir senada. Benar-benar memukau.

"Mark, Nuna ke sana dulu ya." Taeyong Nuna menyentuh bahuku sebelum berlalu pergi.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku datang ke pesta ini bersama dengannya. Kebetulan jarak diantara kami juga hanya satu tahun, jadi dia adalah kakak yang merangkap menjadi senior kesayanganku.

Aku menatap ke arah Nuna yang berlalu dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat kekasih Taeyong Nuna itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Namanya Jung Jaehyun. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia juga sosok yang membantuku menenangkan Nuna saat ia terpukul dengan kepergian orang tua kami beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia pemuda yang baik. Aku selalu mempercayakan kebahagiaan Nuna pada pemuda itu.

Aku memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Entah sudah beberapa lama aku mematung di tempat ini. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil sebuah minuman dingin yang detik lalu baru saja ditawarkan pelayan pesta—para siswa yang tergabung dengan organisasi mereka, yang menjadi panitia atas acara ini—minumannya dingin, tidak beralkohol dan menyegarkan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, aku beralih untuk melihat band sekolah yang tampil di atas panggung. Mereka sunbaeku. Teman seangkatan Taeyong Nuna dan Jaehyun hyung. Aku kenal mereka. Yang memainkan bass adalah Johnny Seo, dia namja jangkung yang memiliki begitu banyak fans dari kalangan hoobae-hoobaenya. Yang memegang gitar namanya Nakamoto Yuta, menurutku dia orang yang aneh. Suka melawak walaupun tidak lucu. Dia tetanggaku dulu—sebelum aku dan Nuna memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Yang bertubuh paling mungil adalah Moon Taeil, dia vokalisnya. Aku sudah sering mendengar suara Taeil hyung. Tidak hanya di sekolah, tapi Taeil hyung juga sering bernyanyi saat di gereja.

Aku menikmati alunan musik klasik yang Taeil hyung nyanyikan. Seirama dengan gerakan para pedansa yang menikmati suasana mereka di tengah lantai dansa. Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Memutar. Kemudian saling bertatapan dengan pasangan mereka.

Aku mendecih pelan.

Itu karena aku datang kemari sendiri sih, tanpa pasangan. Kalau kalian tanya apakah ada orang yang mau datang ke pesta dansa tahunan sekolah sendirian tanpa pasangan? Jawabannya adalah aku.

Aku tahu ini konyol.

Harusnya aku memang menolak ajakan Taeyong Nuna agar tetap berangkat ke pesta dansa ini. Awalnya aku memang sempat menolaknya. Untuk apa aku ikut, toh Nunaku itu juga sudah pergi bersama pacar kesayangan Jung Jaehyun ya, kan?

Lihat sekarang mereka yang dengan mesranya berdansa-dansa. Berlenggak-lenggok menikmati alunan musik yang merdu, kemudian saling bertatapan. Pfftt… aku tidak ingin menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

Sudah kubilang kan kalau sebenarnya aku sia-sia datang ke acara pesta dansa tahunan ini. Menyebalkan. Bukannya ikut berdansa, aku malah mengamati sekeliling sembari menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman dingin. Juga mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang sibuk berbisik-bisik dan memandangiku—mungkin karena menghabiskan minuman mereka. Ah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku menoleh, kembali memandangi ke arah Jaehyun hyung dan…

"Uhuk!"

Aku tersedak karena mendapati bukan Taeyong Nuna yang berada di dekapan Jaehyun hyung. Bukankah tadi Nunaku yang sedang berdansa dengan pemuda Jung itu? Kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi…?

"Engr." Aku mengeram saat menyadari yeoja berambut merah bata itu yang sedang menarik-narik lengan Jaehyun hyung. Dia seperti merajuk pada Jaehyun hyung agar mau berdansa dengannya.

Cih, ini yang membuatku tak menyukai yeoja yang sialannya cantik itu sejak awal. Mungkin aku memang mengagumi kepandaian dan kecantikannya, tapi kelakuannya sampah. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku mendapati yeoja berambut merah bata itu mendekati Jaehyun hyung dan menggodanya.

Ah, sial. Kemana Taeyong Nuna? Bagaimana ia bisa-bisa hilang dari pandanganku?

Aku segera beranjak dan melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai dansa. Kalian pikir untuk berdansa? Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan yeoja sialan pengganggu hubungan orang itu.

Haechan Lee.

Nama yeoja berambut merah bata itu, Haechan Lee. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yeoja pintar yang selalu diagung-agungkan para sonsaengnim. Ah, sudahlah.

Buru-buru aku menghampiri kedua anak keturunan Adam itu dan menarik lengan si Rambut Merah Bata. Menariknya ke sudut ruang dansa yang sepi meninggalkan Jaehyun hyung yang menatap kami dengan tatapan terimakasih atau apa pun itu aku tidak tahu.

"Argh, Mark! Kenapa kau menarik lenganku?!"

Dia berteriak dan aku menyeringai.

Well, aku tidak tahu jika yeoja yang satu ini mengetahui namaku. Bahkan dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ia sudah mengenalku lama.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jaehyun hyung! Dia itu kekasih kakakku!" aku berteriak di hadapannya. Sesekali melirik Jaehyun yang menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku merebut Jaehyun oppa dari kakakmu yang kerempeng itu?" yeoja menyebalkan itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek saat mengetahui tanganku yang terkepal. Siap menonjok muka _sok_ cantiknya—dia memang cantik bodoh!—sial hatiku berkhianat.

Aku mengeram kesal.

Pertama, aku kesal karena kekhawatiranku selama ini terbukti jika yeoja di hadapanku ini memang mengincar Jaehyun hyung, kekasih Taeyong Nuna.

Kedua, aku marah karena yeoja menyebalkan—yang cantik—ini seenak jidatnya mengatai Taeyong Nuna bertubuh kerempeng. Oke, jika dilihat dari aspek badan kuakui jika tubuh yeoja ini sedikit berisi—astaga Mark… apa yang kau pikirkan!

Daripada aku berlama-lama berdiri di sini. Sibuk berdebat dengan yeoja bermulut toa nan menyebalkan ini, lebih baik aku pergi dan bergegas mencari Taeyong Nuna. Saat aku memandangi tempat di mana Jaehyun hyung berdiri tadi, aku sudah tidak mendapati pemuda Jung lagi di sana. Kupikir Jaehyun hyung sudah mencari kemana Taeyong Nuna pergi.

Saat aku hendak beranjak, aku merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menahan lenganku.

"Mau pergi ke mana, Mark?" Haechan, yeoja berambut merah bata itu menampilkan senyum meremehkan, "Kau mau pergi karena merasa takut padaku, kan?" ujarnya.

Aku mendengus. Menyesal sudah menoleh untuk yeoja bermulut pedas sepertinya. Aku menyayangkan otak emas itu, kenapa harus dimiliki oleh yeoja menyebalkan seperti dia sih!

"Hah?" aku berbalik. "Siapa yang takut kepadamu, yeoja kecil? Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu."

Aku memincingkan mataku. Mungkin ucapanku sudah naik beberapa oktaf sekarang. Aku tak peduli. Toh, ruangan di sini sangat bising. Jika tak berteriak yeoja tak tahu diri ini pasti tak akan mendengarnya. Dan lagi, aku khawatir kalau dia tuli—atau ada masalah pada pendengarannya mungkin. Aku berharapnya sih seperti itu.

"Kau, Mark. Kau takut padaku."

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa saat mata itu melotot ke arahku. Bahuku berguncang. "Aku? Untuk apa aku takut padamu, yeoja kecil?"

Yeoja itu mengeram dan menjambak rambutku keras membuatku berteriak. "HEI?!" tapi sepertinya yeoja yang satu ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakanku.

"Perlu kutekankan padamu, Mark! Aku ini bukan yeoja kecil seperti apa yang kau bilang! Aku tinggi! Apa kau buta? Tidak bisa melihatnya?" Haechan menjambak rambutku sekali lagi. Membuatku melotot. "Dan Mark, kau itu takut padaku… sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil merebut Jaehyun oppa dari kakak kerempengmu itu. Lihat saja saat itu terjadi, Mark!"

Haechan menunjuk ke arah wajahku dengan tatapan menggebu-gebunya. Rahangku mengeras saat yeoja itu menyerukan niatan jahatnya yang mau merebut Jaehyun hyung dari Taeyong Nuna. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Sialan!" gigiku bergemeretak saat Haechan mendorong dadaku kasar sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku di sudut ruang dansa yang sepi dari ingar-bingar pesta dansa.

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

Aku tidak akan membiarkan yeoja sialan itu merebut Jaehyun hyung dari Taeyong Nuna. Aku tahu Jaehyun hyung adalah kebahagiaan Taeyong Nuna. Dan kebahagiaan Taeyong Nuna adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Takkan kubiarkan seseorang pun mengusiknya.

"Taeyong Nuna kemana sih semalam? Kenapa mendadak Nuna menghilang?" aku menggeliat dari tidurku pelan saat Taeyong Nuna membangunkanku keesokan paginya.

Kupandangi Taeyong Nuna yang sibuk menarik selimut tebal yang kutindih dan dengan cepat melipatnya kecil menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

Taeyong Nuna menoleh ke arahku yang sibuk menguap. "Aku tidak menghilang, Mark." Aku dapat melihat alis Taeyong Nuna yang mengerut. "Kemarin aku pergi ke belakang auditorium karena Yuta memanggilku. Kau tahu kan Mark, Yuta selalu mencariku di belakang panggung setiap ia selesai perform."

Kini giliran aku yang mengeryit. Aku berguling mendekat ke arah Taeyong Nuna yang sibuk membereskan guling dan bantal-bantal yang berjatuhan karena kutendang saat tidur—ck, lupakan. Kenapa aku malah membahas aibku sendiri sih.

"Nuna? Kenapa Nuna melakukannya? Maksudku Nuna mendatangi Yuta di belakang panggung sendirian? Untuk apa? Apa Jaehyun hyung tidak mencurigainya?"

Taeyong Nuna tertawa saat aku memburunya dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Mark, jangan salah paham. Kau tahu kan aku dan Yuta itu sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku kesana juga bertemu dengan Johnny dan Taeil dan kau tidak mempermasalahkannya? Hanya saja aku memang paling dekat dengan Yuta. Dia tidak hanya dekat denganku kan? Dia dekat denganmu juga. Lagipula, demi bersahabat dengan kita pula Yuta memutuskan untuk tidak ikut keluarganya kembali ke Jepang."

Oke-oke, aku bisa menerima semua penjelasan Taeyong Nuna yang mendadak menghilang untuk menemui Yuta hyung, tapi—

"Mark…" Taeyong Nuna menyentuh bahuku. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau tahu kan Yuta itu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dia sama berharganya sama sepertimu. Bahkan Jaehyun saja tak keberatan aku membagi kasih sayangku kepada Yuta," dia menatap mataku lembut, "sebagai sahabat tentunya," ujarnya lagi.

Aku menghela napas. Bukan kau, atau Yuta hyung yang aku khawatirkan Nuna!

Argh! Bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepada kakakku ini jika ada yeoja sialan yang berniat menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jaehyun hyung. Aku tahu jika apa yang Haechan katakan semalam itu tidaklah main-main dan bukanlah sekadar ancaman semata. Lagipula kami tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, tidak ada alasan untuk saling membohongi.

Juga, aku melihat ambisi di mata hitam itu.

Bahkan aku juga melihat mata hitamnya berbinar penuh harap saat menatap Jaehyun hyung.

Cih, itu membuatku muak.

"Mark, kenapa rahangmu mengeras?" aku tersentak kaget saat mendadak Taeyong Nuna menyentuh rahang bawahku.

Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan. Aku lupa jika Taeyong Nuna dapat menyadari perubahan sikapku. Hampir seumur hidupku kuhabiskan bersamanya, aku tidak akan bisa berbohong di hadapannya.

"Nuna bercanda? Pagi-pagi rahangku sudah mengeras? Yaampun sepertinya gusiku bengkak karena terlalu banyak minum es semalam." Aku mengusap tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Taeyong Nuna memutar bola matanya kemudian berbalik untuk membuka tirai-tirai kamarku, juga membuka jendela kamar yang semula tertutup.

"Kau ini anak yang bandel, Mark. Sudah berapa kali Nuna ingatkan supaya jangan terlalu banyak minum es? Rasanya sampai mulut ini berbusa pun kau tidak akan mendengarkanku." Tangan mungil itu bersidekap di depan dada. Taeyong Nuna mengerucut.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku namja, Nuna. Sedikit bandel sepertinya tidak masalah."

Taeyong Nuna melotot. "Dimana kau belajar hal-hal seperti itu? Argh—Mark, sungguh. Sebaiknya kau dengarkan nasihat kakakmu ini. Gigimu itu sensitif. Sekarang lihatkan gusimu bengkak dan rahangmu jadi keras…" Taeyong Nuna masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh. Rahangku ini mengeras bukan karena sakit gigi, Nuna! Tapi karena memikirkan nasibmu, kebahagianmu! Yaampun Nunaku yang polos! Naif sekali dirimu ini.

"Mark, berhentilah melamun!" ucapan Taeyong Nuna kembali menghancurkan seluruh lamunanku. "Mark! Jangan tidur lagi! Sana mandi! Nanti kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" Taeyong Nuna sibuk berteriak saat aku kembali menelusupkan kepalaku ke bawah bantal.

"Dua menit lagi, Nuna."

"Mark! Cepat bangun atau kusiram pakai air dingin!" aku bergumam pelan tak menghiraukan ancaman Taeyong Nuna.

"Yasudah, lanjutkan tidurmu pemalas. Aku akan telepon Jaehyun supaya menjemputku sekarang. Kami akan berangkat berdua, dan jangan harap Jaehyun mau memberimu tumpangan seperti biasanya!" Taeyong Nuna beranjak dari tepi ranjang. Aku tahu karena ranjangnya sedikit berdecit.

"Nuna, jangan!"

Aku terbangun dengan paksa. Meraih handukku dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi sesaat sebelum aku menyadari seringai tipis penuh kemenangan di bibir Taeyong Nuna.

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

Hari ini pelajaran matematika terlihat sangat-sangat membosankan. Aku sudah benci pada pelajaran itu dan sekarang guru Kim mengajarkan berbagai macam bentuk bilangan. Aku sudah malas mengikutinya sejak awal pelajaran, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk sedikit bersantai di kelas.

Guru Kim adalah guru yang baik. Setidaknya ia tidak akan membentak orang saat mendapati ada murid yang tertidur di kelasnya.

"Mark?"

"Hm-ehm." Aku berdehem pelan. Mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpenku ke meja.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng. Sungguh tidur saat jam pelajaran itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang pelaku.

"Mau tidur dengan nyaman, Mark?" aku mengangguk. Masih memunggungi seseorang yang mengajakku berbicara. Aku menutup mataku perlahan.

"AKHHH—!" aku berteriak saat telingaku mendadak di tarik sampai kepalaku terangkat dan menampilkan wajah merah padam guru Kim.

"Masih mengantuk, Mark?" suaranya begitu lembut. Mendayu-dayu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengantuk setelah mendengarnya?

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Oh-oh, mau tidur dengan puas?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"AKHHH—!" aku kembali berteriak karena guru Kim kembali menarik telingaku sampai rasanya panas.

"Sana pergi ke perpustakaan! Bersihkan buku-buku yang ada di sana! Daripada kau menganggu kelasku, MARK LEE!" suaranya masih tetap lembut. Intonasinya tidak berubah meskipun nadanya berubah menjadi sedikit mendiskriminasi orang.

Aku lupa mengatakan jika guru Kim tidak pernah membentak orang yang tidur saat jam pelajarannya. Ada cara lain yang guru Kim lakukan sebagai hadiahnya, seperti menjewer telinga sang murid sampai merah dan rasanya hampir putus adalah salah satu contohnya mungkin.

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

Aku melangkah gontai di koridor sekolah. Setelah mengalami peristiwa pengusiran dari kelas dan masih merasakan telinga yang berdenyut-denyut karena hampir putus, aku memilih untuk tetap pergi ke perpustakaan seperti perintah guru Kim.

Aneh. Tidak biasanya guru Kim marah sampai mengusirku keluar dari kelasnya. Aku sering tertidur saat pelajarannya, tapi paling hanya berakhir dengan jeweran atau dipermalukan di depan teman-teman sekelasku—supaya kapok—tidak lebih.

Aku tidak menyesal juga sudah berbuat ulah. Ah, mungkin aku bisa tidur untuk beberapa saat di perpustakaan tadi. Aku mengantuk sekali. Pulang dari pesta jam setengah tiga pagi dan Taeyong Nuna hanya membiarkanku untuk tidur kurang dari empat jam?

"Mark Lee?"

Aku tersenyum tipis tanpa basa-basi pada penjaga perpustakaan itu. "Bisa aku masuk dan membantu bersih-bersih?" tanyaku menatap penjaga perpustakaan itu polos.

Namanya Han Joon-gi. Aku membaca name tag yang tertempel pada seragam kerjanya. Pria paruh baya itu tampaknya sibuk memandangi komputernya kemudian beralih pada jam dinding yang di letakkan di atas pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Kau murid kelas dua kan?" pria itu membenahi kacamatanya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Jam pelajaran baru akan berakhir dua jam lagi. Kau tidak membolos kan?"

Aku tertawa, kemudian mengendikkan bahu. "Perintah guru Kim. Jadi aku dengan sangat menurutnya kemari. Guru Kim memintaku membantumu sedikit membersihkan buku-buku di sini." _Dan kemudian aku akan melanjutkan tidurku._

Aku menyeringai tipis.

Joon-gi menatapku penuh selidik. "Guru Kim tidak pernah mengeluarkan murid saat pelajaran, Mark," ia masih menatapku lagi, "kecuali jika murid itu benar-benar mengganggu di kelasnya."

"Ck," aku berdecak, "tinggal beritahu sekat mana, buku nomor berapa yang perlu kubersihkan. Kau mempersulit keadaan Tuan Joon-gi." Aku mencoba untuk memperhalus bahasaku, tapi rasanya muak terus berpura-pura.

"Sekat 078D dan 078E. Kumpulan buku ilmu pengetahuan dan ilmu terapan—" aku langsung melangkah pergi saat mulut itu berhenti berbicara.

"Hei, kalau kau benar-benar ingin membantu. Lakukan dengan baik!" teriak pria itu. Aku hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan langkahku.

Aku mengedarkan tatapanku ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Hampir empat tahun aku sekolah di tempat ini, tapi belum pernah sekalipun menjejakkan kakiku ke tempat banyak tumpukan buku ini.

Aku melangkah ke arah sekat yang dimaksud penjaga perpustakaan itu, sekat 078D dan 078E, tapi saat aku ke sana. Kurasa tempat itu sudah cukup bersih, aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk membersihkan sesuatu yang sudah bersih kan?

Jadi kuputuskan untuk beralih ke kumpulan meja baca yang disediakan di sana. Tidur beberapa menit sampai pergantian jam juga bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Aku menyeringai dan menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja baca. Beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin aku sudah direnggut oleh alam bawah sadarku.

' _BRAKK'_

Aku tersentak. Terkesiap kaget saat mendadak seseorang menjatuhkan tumpukan buku di meja baca yang sama. Tumpukan buku tebal yang ketika dijatuhkan akan menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk.

Aku mengeram. Mataku merah karena kesadaran yang memaksa kembali dari alam bawah sadarku. Kurasa baru sesaat aku memejamkan mata, tapi kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengusik ketenanganku?

"Ini perpustakaan, bukan kamar hotel yang bisa kau jadikan tempat tidur." Suara itu. Baru sekali aku mendengarnya dan kini aku begitu mengenali suara menyebalkan itu.

"Memang apa masalahmu?" aku berjengit. Masih dengan mata merah karena terpaksa bangun. Rambutku juga acak-acakan.

"Ini perpustakaan, Mark! Jelas lah bermasalah. Klub IPA-ku akan belajar di sini. Kami akan mengadakan diskusi bersama dan kau tidur di sini, cih!" yeoja dengan rambut hitam bersemu merahnya—aku tidak tahu kapan yeoja itu sempat mengubah warna rambutnya—itu memutar bola matanya dan hampir berlalu setelah menjatuhkan buku-bukunya di meja bacaku—meja tempatku tidur tadi.

"Lepaskan, Mark!" yeoja itu berteriak saat aku mencekal lengannya.

"Terus saja berteriak. Kau pikir Han Joon-gin, si tua penjaga perpustakaan itu akan mendengarnya? Ruang ini berada di sekat paling belakang. Terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ini."

Haechan mengeram. Ia membanting tanganku yang mencekal lengannya keras.

"Mark, jangan pikir karena aku ini wanita lalu kau berani macam-macam padaku, hah! Aku ini tidak lemah seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" ujarnya kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum—menyeringai. Kalau kau tidak lemah, lalu kenapa kau pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya Haechannie?

Bukan aku yang takut.

Tapi kau yang takut Haechan.

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

Yuta hyung berseru memanggil namaku saat aku sedang melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Mark!"

"Hai, hyung."

Yuta hyung langsung merangkul lenganku saat aku menyapanya balik dan balas tersenyum kepadanya. Dia kakak tingkatku, tapi karena kami sudah kenal sejak kecil mungkin itu yang membuat perasaanku pada Yuta hyung berbeda. Aku nyaman dengannya.

Kami menyusuri koridor yang cukup banyak orang berlalu lalang terlebih saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Kau lesu sekali, Mark? Kau darimana? Sepertinya kau bukan dari kelas ya?" Yuta hyung menatapku penuh selidik dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dari perpustakaan, hyung." Yuta hyung melotot. Aku sudah menduga ekspresi itu sebelumnya. "Untuk numpang tidur hehe."

Yuta tertawa. Dia menepuk punggungku lumayan keras. "Haha, kau konyol Mark."

"Hyung, kau juga darimana? Kenapa sendirian saja? Mana Johnny hyung dan Taeil hyung? Jaehyun hyung dan Taeyong Nuna juga tidak bersama denganmu?" aku tidak memiliki teman seangkatan. Aku tidak peduli, toh aku juga selalu berkumpul dengan teman-teman Taeyong Nuna. Mereka baik hati dan tak ada salahnya berbaur dengan mereka.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu, Mark. Tadi aku dari ruang sekretariat dulu," ujarnya.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. "Untuk apa kau ke ruang sekretariat, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku mendaftar klub sepakbola hehe." Dia terkekeh. Aku ber-oh pelan.

Aku tahu jika sejak kecil Yuta hyung itu suka sepakbola. Setahuku, Yuta hyung masuk ke band yang mereka dirikan dua tahun lalu juga karena paksaan dari Johnny hyung dan Taeil hyung yang kekurangan personil setelah Jaehyun hyung menolak tawaran mereka, juga paksaan dari Taeyong Nuna agar Yuta hyung mau ikut dalam band itu. Itu juga alasan kenapa Taeyong Nuna selalu menemani Yuta hyung setelah selesai tampil di belakang panggung. Itu karena Yuta hyung meminta Taeyong Nuna untuk berjanji selalu menemaninya.

"Kau lapar tidak, Mark?" tanya Yuta hyung. Ia menyisir surai coklatnya ke belakang kepala.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mau makan Bungeoppang di kantin? Aku yang traktir," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk, kali ini lebih keras dan itu membuat Yuta hyung tertawa.

Sepanjang koridor ia terus merangkulku dan kami membicarakan banyak hal sebelum akhirnya kami sampai di kantin.

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

Suasana sangat sesak dan ramai saat aku dan Yuta hyung memasuki kantin. Beberapa orang sibuk berdesakan karena antrian yang membludak sementara hanya ada beberapa kasir yang tersedia.

Kami memilih untuk menunggu di salah satu kasir langganan Yuta hyung. Seorang penjaga kasir bertubuh gemuk, Yoon-kang. Yuta hyung suka memilih kasir ini karena tidak banyak orang yang mengantri. Banyak opini yang mengatakan kalau Yoon-kang itu galak. Ah, padahal nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Pantas saja kasir itu tidak pernah seramai kasir yang lain yang minimal selalu tersenyum saat melayani pembelinya. Yoon-kang tidak seperti itu. Dia mempertahankan raut cemberutnya itu dan membiarkan siapa pun yang ingin ia layani untuk memesan makanan. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang tak menyukainya.

Kini giliran Yuta Hyung dan ia akan memesankan untukku sekaligus. Ia menghampiriku sembari membawakan dua piring Bungeoppang. Dan saat ia kembali pun aku sudah membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin untuk kami berdua. Kini saatnya kami berdua mencari tempat duduk kosong diantara meja-meja makan yang dipenuhi orang.

"Yuta! Mark!"

Itu teriakan Taeyong Nuna. Aku tersenyum saat ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan juga Yuta hyung. Kami berdua menghampirinya yang sudah duduk dengan gerombolan yang lain.

Di sebelah Taeyong Nuna ada kekasihnya, Jaehyun hyung. Johnny juga membawa kekasihnya Ten Nuna. Di sebelahnya ada Taeil hyung, dan Doyoung Nuna.

"Ah, kalian lama sekali sih." Taeyong Nuna menarik lenganku agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa gusimu masih bengkak, Mark?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat pada Taeyong Nuna. Kalian tahu, menurutku Taeyong Nuna adalah kakak yang paling sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ia masih mencemaskan sakit gigi—bohongan—ku itu. Padahal tadi pagi Taeyong Nuna juga bertingkah sedikit menyebalkan.

"Tidak, tapi masih sensitif," ujarku setengah meringis.

"Oh, Mark." Taeyong Nuna mengusap ujung rambutku dengan sayang.

"Yuta, kau jadi daftar Klub Sepakbola itu?" tanya Jaehyun hyung.

Aku menoleh, tertarik dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Kulihat Yuta hyung yang mengangguk. "Minggu depan aku mulai latihan," ujarnya diiringi anggukan dari yang lain.

"Mark," Jaehyun hyung beralih ke arahku. "Besok siang kita latihan basket ya," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Oke, hyung."

* * *

 **A Little Thing Called Love**

* * *

Sekolah hampir sepi saat aku keluar dari kelas. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku memang sengaja keluar terlambat. Malas sekali rasanya harus berdesakan keluar dari kelas yang ramai. Belum lagi saat di koridor yang panjang itu kita harus saling menunggu supaya tidak bertabrakan dengan murid yang lain.

"Mark!" aku menoleh saat Taeyong Nuna berlari ke arahku. Dia menggendong tas sekolahnya di punggung, tapi masih membawa beberapa buku yang ia genggam di tangan.

"Ada apa, Nuna?"

"Kau pulang sendiri tak apa, ya? Aku ada Klub Jurnalistik dengan Doyoung hari ini. Nanti sampai di rumah jangan lupa makan siang, tadi pagi aku sudah memasakkan Kimchi Jjigae, tapi sepertinya belum kau sentuh. Tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Tadi pagi mana sempat aku sarapan kalau Taeyong Nuna mengancam tidak akan memberi tumpangan ke sekolah.

"Yasudah, kau bisa panaskan makanan itu." Taeyong Nuna yang semula hampir berbalik menoleh. "Oh iya, Mark. Tolong beritahu Jaehyun untuk pulang duluan ya, aku belum bertemu dengannya usai pulang sekolah ini. Bye bye!"

Taeyong Nuna buru-buru melambaikan tangannya padaku saat Doyoung Nuna berjalan menghampirinya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan balas melambai.

Suasana begitu sepi di sekolah ini. Rasanya seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Begitu kontras karena beberapa waktu lalu masih terdengar riuh tawa, orang-orang berbicara atau sekadar berlalu lalang.

Aku melangkah ke arah parkiran. Biasanya para hyungku berkumpul di sana untuk menunggu satu sama lain, tapi saat aku sampai di tempat itu yang kudapati hanya Jaehyun hyung dan Johnny hyung. Dia duduk di bagian depan mobilnya sembari tertawa dengan Johnny hyung sebelum kemudian Johnny hyung yang berlalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi.

Aku tersenyum. Melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Jaehyun hyung. Kulihat ia sedang menikmati minuman kaleng di genggamannya. Baru saja aku hendak menyapanya, mendadak tubuhku terpaku saat…

"Hai, Jaehyun oppa!"

Yeoja sialan itu lagi. Ia mendekati Jaehyun hyung lagi. Tubuhku masih terpaku dalam diam dan mengamati bagaimana yeoja itu berinteraksi dengan Jaehyun hyung. Dia tertawa dan terus berbicara pada Jaehyun hyung. Aku melotot saat Jaehyun hyung mengusap ujung rambut Haechan dan yeoja itu akan menunduk dengan wajah memerahnya.

Gigiku bergemeretak. Sialan! yoeja itu bahkan tersenyum sinis saat akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaanku. Menyeringai tipis dan argh! Itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Markkk!"

Haechan merangkulku yang sedang berdiri dan berbincang pada beberapa tamu undangan pernikahan kami. Dia manis sekali ya. Apalagi saat dengan manja setengah malu-malunya itu menggandeng tanganku.

"Ada apa sih, yeobo?"

Dia memukul lengan atasku saat aku menggodanya. "Mark, berhenti menggangguku." Dia berbisik malu dan aku tertawa.

Kemana menghilangnya yeoja menyebalkanku itu? Bagaimana bisa ia berubah menjadi menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau kan istriku, jangan malu-malu begitu yeobo, AKKHH—" aku memekik saat Haechan mencubit pinggangku kecil dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang mendarat di bibirku.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak, Mark. Ini pesta pernikahan kita dan kau malah berbuat onar," ujarnya.

Aku meringis pelan. "Mian, hehe."

Gadis itu mengerucut pelan, tapi bukannya menyebalkan. Yeoja yang di hadapanku ini malah berubah menjadi begitu mengagumkan, apalagi dengan taburan bedak natural dan tubuh yang terbalut gaun pernikahan yang sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Ayo, Mark. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ayo!" yeoja ini benar-benar… menggemaskan.

Masih ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan kami sebelum pernikahan. Jungkir balik kehidupanku yang sebelumnya tanpa cinta, monoton dan kurang berwarna. Dengan Haechan aku merasakan yang namanya kebencian, kegelisahan, kebahagiaan, cinta pada saat bersamaan.

Mungkin aku bisa membagi kisahku lagi pada kalian, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Lihat sekarang Haechan yang dengan malu-malunya menarikku dari gerombolan para tamu undangan.

Ia menarik lenganku lagi dan lagi.

"Ayo, Mark. Nanti orang itu keburu pergi karena tidak sabaran!"

Well, Haechan tetaplah orang yang sama. Yeoja menyebalkan bermulut toa, bedanya sekarang aku sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Sudah dulu ya teman. Aku akan menceritakan lagi berbagai hal yang sudah kulewati dengan Haechan. Yeoja menyebalkan yang kini malah menjadi istriku.

Ya, aku akan menceritakannya lain kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, markhyuck lovers. Jaeyong lovers. NCT Stan. Aku kembali dengan fanfic baru hehe, tapi bukan berarti lupain ff lama (underestimated) kasihan haechan yang masih disiksa mark. Mereka pantes bahagiaa huaaa :'

Ada beberapa note penting tentang ff ini.

Ini fanfic yang spesial banget hoho soalnya dari segala hal mulai dari isi cerita yang fresh nggak ada sadisme /maybe/ ini cerita nanti bakal aku buat seremaja mungkin, gimana sih masa lalunya Mark dalam pencarian jati diri yang kayaknya bakal lebih menjurus ke genre teenager haha. Bukan yang sado-maso kayak kesukaanku /plak/

Fanfic ini juga menurutku menarik karena bakal aku kemas dengan gaya penulisan yang beda. Aku bakal nyoba ceritain lewat sudut pandangnya Mark. Sudut pandang cowok yang biasanya selalu nuntut kelogisan dan ini susah guys, tapi nggak papa aku buat ff ini juga buat ngembangin hobi nulis kok ekekek.

Cerita ini tuh nanti pakai alur campuran, settingnya past-present jadi jangan bingung karena di sini tuh Mark cerita. Mark nyeritain masa lalunya pas sebel sama haechan, blablablabla. Dan presentnya tuh pas mark dan haechan nikah, mark haechan honeymoon misal wkwk.

Aku kasih spoiler kalau kayaknya cerita ini bakal jadi cerita series yang panjang banget. Hahaha chapter pertamanya aja udah sepanjang ini. Aku pakai GS juga bukan karena suka, tapi karena ada adegan anu-nya nanti. Masih rahasia hahaha.

Aku butuh support kalian guys, sebagai penggemar markhyuck atau jaeyong, atau jaechan maybe /plak/ yang jadi pair perusak di sini.

Di sini akan ada banyak NCT couple yang mungkin menurut kalian aneh. Misal Jaechan maybe. Waktu aku minta pendapat temenku dia malah bilang Jaeyong pedofil? Haha nggaklah ya, ini Cuma untuk kepentingan fanfiction.

Nanti masih ada lagi couple kejutannya, ya buat yang nggak suka tapi udah terlanjur baca chap pertama i'm sorry. Buat yang menurut kalian pasangannya ketuker juga sorry. Buat yang nggak suka GS juga i'm sorry but i've reason to do that. Anyway, this is my fanfic and i'm the lord of this fiction haha.

Terbuka sama kritik-saran, **asalkan nggak ngebash.** Love peace genks!

Kasih saran ya menurut kalian gaya penulisanku gimana, apa alurnya bingungin, apa ceritanya bertele-tele, apa ada yang kurang jelas. Review kalian sangat berharga genks. Thx for everthing. Udah mau capek-capek baca cerita ini, mau ngikutin alurnya aja aku dah seneng.

Mau dilanjut? Kalau responnya baik sih secepatnya haha.

Bye-bye.

See you next chapter.

Adorabletaeyong.


End file.
